1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method of modifying an image, wherein a photo or a moving image captured by a user device is modified if the photo or the moving image includes a photographing restricted element, and a device and a system for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a photo or a moving image is captured by using a photographing device, such as a camera or a camcorder, a stranger may be included in the captured photo or the captured moving image. At this time, the stranger may be exposed to the captured photo or the capture moving image against his/her will, and sometimes, privacy of the stranger may be invaded. However, it is difficult for a photographer to watch out for a stranger whenever he/she is photographing.
When a photographing restricted person is classified from among people included in a captured image and an image process is performed such that the photographing restricted person is not distinguishable, a photographer may protect privacy of a photographee while conveniently capturing an image by using a general method.
In detail, recently, since portable devices, such as smart phones or tablet personal computers (PCs), generally support photographing functions, a person may be highly likely to be photographed by a stranger, and thus a preparation is required.
Meanwhile, a photographing restricted element may include not only a person, but also an object or a location. Thus, if an image captured by a personal device includes a photographing restricted object or a photographing restricted location, an image process may be performed such that the photographing restricted object or the photographing restricted location is not distinguishable.